


你

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 超黄/佳黄/朋黄朋/羊凡
Kudos: 2





	你

1.  
张超总是不知道黄子在想什么。  
黄子一到他家就开冰箱拿可乐，陷进沙发里，开着电视无所谓的外放色情片，等张超给电视上的女人聒噪做作的叫床吵烦了，把笔记本关上，站在一旁看着黄子。黄子抱着他的猫笑眯眯的，好像这个片子是别人放的一样。  
小瑞比和他看起来一模一样，张超把小瑞比赶到一边去，或许这就是他为什么突然就买下了他。  
黄子还装着不懂，“张超你要干嘛呢？”  
“嗯？”张超凑的很近，他听见黄子很轻的哼的笑了一声，他有点恼火。  
黄子的嘴唇很干，张超慢慢的在上面磨，试图把他嘴唇上的死皮抚平，黄子把舌头抵上来，按着头继续吻，双手扣上张超的脖颈。  
“你今天发什么疯？”  
黄子嘿嘿笑，“发了疯的想和你上床。”  
张超把他的衣服掀起来，黄子的胸脯很平，就是单薄的男孩。可是他让人着迷，张超想，为什么他会让人着迷？  
黄子给他摸的咯咯笑，抬起腿把裤子蹬开了，整个人热乎乎的贴上去。  
“超——”黄子在他耳边吹起，“搞快点啊。”  
张超握住他的手肘，另一只手空出来摸他屁股，他的手臂细溜溜一截，好像掐着骨头，没什么皮肉。张超怕自己给他掐碎了，可是黄子明明是活蹦乱跳的小伙子。  
黄子的臀很软，捏在手上就爱不释手，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他肩头，用力的吸气呼气。他摸了摸茶几上的润滑——他茶几上自然是没有的，黄子自己拿过来的，草莓味。  
化学香精合成的草莓味实在是不怎么好闻，张超并不喜欢，而且草莓并不是这个味道，他想。  
手指和着甜腻腻的润滑往里面抵进去的时候，黄子捏着他的肩膀嗯了一句。  
像小猫的叫声一样。  
黄子敏感的厉害，张超的手指在里面转个圈，找到了那个让黄子融化的点，张超轻轻的吻他的额头。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……好舒服、服……的……”黄子舔舔他的肩头，双腿岔开摆。  
是了，黄子就是小猫。  
张超把自己狠狠地抵进去，里面湿湿热热的吮。  
他永远不知道猫咪在想什么，猫咪什么时候出去什么时候回来，或者不再回来。猫咪会找到他，然后黏糊糊的缠着他，等爱抚够了，他就要睡觉了。  
黄子自己也挺着腰配合他，一进一出，一进一出，带出点咕叽咕叽的水声，难闻的化学香精味道还在，就像女人劣质的香水。  
黄子喘的动情，昂头射出来，手没有什么力气的松开被单，又好像要重新抓起来一样挠了挠。抓不到东西没有安全感，他慌乱的看了一眼张超。  
他现在好脆弱。  
这种脆弱让他想起坠楼的奶油，于是他更想抓紧黄子，即使他知道。他要是抓的太紧，他也会离开他的。  
“哥——”黄子亲他的嘴，“哥……我在呢。”  
黄子说的时候面色潮红，非常认真的样子，可是张超知道这个小王八蛋根本不爱他。  
可是张超还是，无可奈何的陷进去了。  
歇了一会，黄子爬起来摸他的口袋，摸出一包烟来，叼起来继续翻他的打火机。张超的打火机长得很华丽，黄子笑过他。  
张超的烟细而长，是女士香烟，他们俩面对面燃了一下，黄子发现小瑞比已经溜进来一阵子了。  
“瑞比，过来呀。”黄子把小瑞比抱起来。  
“你待会要去哪儿？我送你。”张超把地上的衣服捡起来放在脏衣篓，黄子扯了一床毛毯趴在沙发上翘脚，瑞比在他旁边趴着，抬着下巴被黄子挠的呼噜呼噜。  
“待会回家，我最近要在家里关几天。”  
“又是ddl吧？你能不能长点记性，早点完成不要在最后期限熬通宵。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，”黄子接过他丢过来的衣服套在身上，“没事。”  
黄子站起身子低下头亲了亲瑞比的头，“走啦。”  
张超拿着钥匙跟在他后面，衣服松松垮垮的像偷穿大人的衣服，肩膀一块空荡荡的，走到他的车前面乖乖的等他把车开出来。  
“超哥。”黄子坐在副驾驶。“谢谢啦。”  
张超一言不发，默默的开车，一路开到他家楼下。  
2.  
黄子关上门就看见马佳了。  
他牵着果冻准备上楼去。黄子踏踏踏的追上去。  
“佳哥——”  
黄子扑到他背上让马佳背着他，马佳哎哟喂了一句。  
“臭小子你给我下来！”  
黄子偏偏不，马佳只好空出一只手去拖住他的屁股，软绵绵的。  
“平时猪哼哼挺来劲的，怎么瘦的和猴似的。”  
“佳哥！”黄子从他背上蹦下来，“我也想吃胖点啊……”  
马佳也看过小家伙多能吃，真的像小猪一样，看起来小小的一个，吃起来真的能吃。约摸着冰箱里还有些什么，准备招呼黄子去家里吃个饭。  
“今天煮红烧肉，你……”  
“我来！我来！”黄子眼睛亮晶晶的“我先回去洗个澡。”  
马佳这才注意到衣服并不像黄子的衣服，像偷大人的衣服穿的小孩一样，并不合身。  
“行，快点。”  
马佳回到家就开冰箱，准备给小孩整顿好的，思来想去又在手机上买了些菜让那边送来，开了锅煮肉呼噜呼噜。  
黄子瘦的都快硌手了，马佳想，也就屁股上两片肉，捏起来软软的。  
上床的时候他捏着小孩的腰都怕他给折断喽，小一号的手不老实的在他身上挠来挠去，喘急了还哼几句，马佳笑他是小猪他立马整个人都红了，拿尖牙去磨他的肩膀。  
黄子又娇气又欠揍。  
让他用嘴就抱怨，说地上硌，说嘴酸，含了一会就受不了了，抬起眼看他一眼，被他抱起来丢床上按着操。  
床上也没完没了，一会这样没力气一会那样腰疼，一会又嫌他轻，一会又骂他快。不停的要亲，小腿抽筋了就哭唧唧的抱住他的肩头，瓮声瓮气叫他佳哥，我腿好疼，你给我揉揉。高潮的时候会求他延长他的高潮，浑身都发颤，咬着马佳的嘴唇，小声的叫他。  
佳哥，佳哥，佳哥。  
好像世界上黄子弘凡只有马佳了，马佳觉得，世界上马佳也只有黄子弘凡了。  
黄子来的时候红烧肉已经蒸得差不多了，他都能顺着香气钻进锅里去了，马佳掀开锅夹了一块肥瘦参半的给他，黄子吃完还要拿手捻，给他一筷子打掉，乖乖回客厅看电视。  
一端出来黄子就跑过去拿手抓了一块，腮帮子鼓起来，吧唧吧唧的咬。  
“佳哥，牛。”黄子弘凡竖起大拇指。  
“洗手了吗就在这吃，去洗手，吃完饭给我洗碗。”  
“yes，sir.”黄子一个敬礼，屁颠屁颠跑厨房，洗手，拿了双筷子坐着等。马佳一碗一碗菜端上去，眼睛都要掉进去了。  
黄子装了一大碗白米饭。  
马佳端着碗看着他吃，想了想，说，“果然你是只小猪。”  
黄子哼了一句。三下五除二吃完一碗饭，装了一碗汤呼噜呼噜喝，哈一句，感叹人生真美好，下辈子做佳哥儿子。  
“好家伙，一顿饭就能把你忽悠成儿子。”马佳上手薅他头发，黄子来不及躲，被他搂着一顿狂rua。  
“你别啊！佳哥！”黄子搂住他就亲了一口脸颊。“该刮胡子啦！”

3.  
黄子在家窝了三天，没日没夜的工作，梁朋杰担心他会累死过去，偶然打了一个视频过去看见他整个人都不对劲，居然还有心情和他斗嘴。  
“你想吃什么？我给你带去。”  
黄子痛哭流涕，求他带几碗甜豆花和一杯冰美式。  
梁朋杰把冰美式换成了一杯豆浆，敲开黄子的门看见他黑眼圈垮的厉害，整个人都虚弱的要命。  
“死线还有多久？”梁朋杰一边往冰箱里放可口可乐一边问他，塑料袋扔在一边。黄子从纸袋子里拿出三碗甜豆花和一杯豆浆，还有一个三明治。不管不顾的吃起来。  
“明天晚上七点钟。”  
“现在怎么样了？”梁朋杰给自己倒了一杯水，坐在他对面。  
“刚刚你来之前完成了的。”  
梁朋杰点点头，“吃完了快睡，你看你人不像人鬼不像鬼的。”  
“睡不着了，你陪我玩吧。”  
梁朋杰伸手想敲他一个大板栗被黄子挡住了，黄子嘿嘿笑了笑，梁朋杰心里就知道没什么好事。  
“我赚钱还不是为了养我们小杰吗！”  
“真的吗小黄我好感动哦！”  
黄子扑到梁朋杰身上蹭了蹭，一边抱怨，好累，累死了，给高杨这个王八蛋写歌，可能我真的是第一次这么紧张。  
高杨，原来是高杨。  
梁朋杰任他窝在他怀里啊呜啊呜乱叫，最后可怜兮兮的抬起头。  
“我睡不着怎么办？”  
“那来做吧。”梁朋杰轻车熟路的去他的床头柜拿出他的两个电动跳蛋和润滑，摆了摆。“做完就会困死的吧？但是说好了做完不许抽烟。”  
梁朋杰把上衣脱下来，把黄子推倒在沙发上。  
“好啊——”  
黄子也把自己的衣服脱掉，扔在一边去。  
“小杰杰长肉了。”黄子手脚都圈住梁朋杰，黏糊糊的吻起来，黄子尤其喜欢接吻，他的嘴唇也让人想去亲吻，梁朋杰轻轻咬了一口他的嘴唇，被黄子报复似的吻得浑身虚软。  
“你太累了，我来弄……”  
黄子摇摇头，拿起润滑，噗叽挤在手上。一指进去梁朋杰浑身紧绷，瞪着眼睛看他。这都不是第一次了，自说自话的突然进去。  
梁朋杰仰起头喘气，黄子轻轻的吻他的嘴角。  
“你最近没做过吗？好紧哦。”黄子在他耳边吹气，面不改色的说骚话。  
“没有…嗯……”梁朋杰扭了扭身体，黄子侧着头看着他。梁朋杰身上总是柔软的，像他这个人，柔软的，他拿两指撑开他的后穴，洇湿的手指拿起跳蛋往里面塞。  
“嗯……”  
他打开遥控器，东西在梁朋杰身体里小幅度的震动起来。梁朋杰已经汗津津的了，握着他的手软绵绵的推了一下，黄子躺下去，垂下头看他。  
“你、放松……”  
梁朋杰声音都发颤，沾着润滑冰的手指凉凉的探进去，亲亲他的胸口。这里有黄子的心脏。黄子攥紧沙发巾，哼了几句，和他一起颤抖起来。  
他真的累了，梁朋杰弓起背去亲吻他的小腹，一路吻到他半勃的性器旁边，伸出舌头舔了舔，慢慢吞进嘴里。  
“今天是什么福利……嗯？”  
黄子忍不住拱了拱自己的腰，把腿搭在梁朋杰的肩膀上，使了点力扣住他，梁朋杰没有办法回答他，被他扣的动不了，心里骂了几句。也只能卖力的去伺候他，黄子越喘越大声，最后突然手忙脚乱的推开他的头。  
黄子食髓知味的咬住嘴唇，笑了一会，剧烈的呼吸着，随手拿起旁边的遥控器调档。  
“你丫的王八蛋！”  
梁朋杰把跳蛋淋了润滑随手塞进去，直接开了最大，黄子哼哼唧唧的蹬几下腿又软下来，拉住他的手往自己身上揽，“亲……”  
胡搅蛮缠做了一会，梁朋杰反而先睡了。  
黄子给自己擦干净身子，又给梁朋杰擦，拖着他上床去睡。  
他们像一窝兔子，共食不分彼此。  
4.  
梁朋杰醒了就发现已经是晚上八点多了。  
一边自责，明明是说来帮他反而自己先睡着了，一边回复一大堆信息。他赶紧穿好衣服准备回家。  
“黄子，我走了。”梁朋杰在他耳边说，声音很小，“我回家去。”  
“唔……好。”黄子累的睁眼睛不开，摆摆手。“拜拜……”  
隐隐约约听见梁朋杰把大门关上了，他又睡死了。睡着了也累，他连翻个身都觉得沉，脸挤到娃娃旁边动都动不了，也不知道自己到底休息够了没，最后清醒的时候饿的头脑发昏，拿起手机看了看时间，已经是下午七点半了，工作室和高杨给他打了十几二十个电话。  
“天——”他捂着肚子爬起来，走到冰箱前面，梁朋杰留了纸条，教他怎么煮速冻饺子。  
“我自己会煮的好吧。”  
黄子把纸条看了一遍然后扔掉。开了锅煮热水，盖上锅盖去刷牙，一边外放听。作室电话。  
“小黄，你干嘛去了，高杨先生那边打电话过来催了好久了。”  
黄子嘴里的电动牙刷嘟嘟嘟，他盯着手机哇啦哇啦。  
“刚刚起床呢？你去吃点东西，这几天辛苦啦。”  
黄子吐掉泡沫漱口，快速回了一句。  
“在煮水饺，待会洗个脸。”  
工作室嘱咐了几句就挂了，黄子开电脑把东西邮箱发过去给高杨的团队，顺道把水饺下了。  
出房间就已经闻得到香味了，黄子倒了一盘醋，捞起饺子端着碗一顿猛吃。速冻饺子里的肉虚软的像没吃，他吃了十来个突然就失去了食欲，但是并没有吃饱。他自己倒了杯水，咕噜咕噜喝完，开始想念马佳家的红烧肉和鸡汤。  
黄子站起身子，听见有人敲门，他赶紧抓起纸巾抹一把嘴。  
“朋朋，我吃啦。”他拉开门，“不用担……”  
“阿黄。”

5.  
“我刚刚发过去了，你们那边还没有收到吗？”  
高杨点点头，“收到了，听说你最近没好好休息。”  
“赶ddl常态。”黄子在沙发上伸个懒腰，“收到了就好，我可以休息一阵子了。”  
“好好休息，你看你现在。”  
“哎呀！知道了！知道了！”黄子蹬蹬腿。  
高杨看着他，他现在睡饱了，心情不错的样子。  
“最近能放松一会了。”高杨走过去坐在他旁边，亲昵的握住他的手，捏他的手心。  
“嗯。”  
高杨凑过去看他的黑眼圈，叹了一口气，就吻上去。很轻很温柔的吻在他的眼睛旁边，黄子于是自己把手放在他的肩头，暧昧的脸贴脸。高杨身上的银色山泉的味道已经很淡了，很好闻。黄子努力的像小狗嗅主人一样嗅了嗅。  
好像在确认这就是是高杨。  
高杨的手凉凉的从他的衣服下摆溜进去，高杨的嘴唇一路从眼睛划到嘴角，他被高杨喷出来的鼻息痒得发颤。高杨扯着他的衣摆掀起来，他就配合的抬手。  
“黄儿。”高杨喟叹似的，“去房间吧。”  
黄子就搂着他从沙发上起来，一路脱掉自己身上的衣服，等躺在床上了才愣愣的问了一句。  
“要做吗？”  
高杨拿手指轻轻的点了点他的嘴唇，点点头。  
“要做的。”  
黄子晕乎乎的被高杨岔开腿，润滑挤了一大堆，高杨一边吻他一边哄他，手指摸进去。  
明明不是很疼，昨天有润滑过，黄子还是眼睛湿漉漉的望着高杨。  
他像一只等待安慰的小狗，一面摇着尾巴，一面委屈，你为什么让我不舒服，他控诉着。  
高杨心里一动，更加小心自己的动作，把前戏做的很细致，才扶着他的腿顶进去。  
还是胀，黄子咬了一口他的肩膀，不满似的。  
高杨就抱着他翻了个个，让黄子骑在身上。  
他岔开腿把手撑在高杨两边，腰往下沉，扭了扭腰，提起屁股，又往下坐，润滑湿漉漉的挤出来在高杨的小腹上乱糟糟一片。  
“唔……没力了高杨…真的…嗯啊…”  
高杨往上顶一下，黄子整个人软下去，趴在他胸口喘气。  
“你…别……”  
高杨不理会他，只是卯足了劲儿操他，水声和啪啪声让黄子满脸通红，他只能开口咬他，在锁骨，在胸口，一大片一大片红色。  
“怎么还咬人啊？”高杨慢下动作，捧起他的脸，亲一口，“小狗。”  
“我……唔，我不是小狗…”  
黄子被高杨慢悠悠的动作折磨的浑身发颤，忍不住自己动了几下。  
“想要了？”  
黄子摇摇头又点点头。  
“给你。”高杨说，抱着他最后冲刺。  
黄子眼泪朦胧，抓着他要吻。  
黄子是可爱的小狗，高杨在尘埃落定的时候，喘着粗气看着他湿漉漉的眼瞧着他的样子。  
可是他会对任何人摇尾巴。


End file.
